dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Eniripsa/Battle
Introduction This is a mixed Eniripsa build. Characteristics * Intelligence: As an Eniripsa this is your main stat. Put almost if not all your points into it, as it improves your heals and your damage. * Strength: Scroll this to 101 if you need it for a weapon, or just if you like the extra pods. * Chance: It gives a slight increases to your prospecting, Scroll it if you want it. * Wisdom: Helps you to level, scroll it to 101 as soon as you can. * Vitality: You gain 5 HP per Level , so raising isn't necessary. But helpful. * Agility: All wands have +2 range, so you it can be helpful to just walk away from an enemy to hit them. Scroll it to 101 when you can. Spells Which spells to raise * Lv. 1-11: Raise Forbidden Word to 5. It's your only attack for a long time, and you'll need it as you're solo. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Curative Word to 5. This is a great self heal. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Stimulating Word to 5. +AP is always nice. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Regenerating Word to 5. It's a great spell as you can stack a lot of them, and get great heals. * lv. 48-57: Raise Word of Sacrifice to 5, if you support. The heals are great. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Revitalizing Word to 5, great heals and for only 2 AP. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Preventing Word to 5. Great for a last ditch shielding. * Lv. 61-71: Raise Wand Skill to 5. You'll need it for later levels. * Lv. 72-81: Raise Frightening Word to 5. It's great to keep away those big bad close combat monsters. * Lv. 82-91: Save your points. * Lv. 92-101: Raise Word of Recovery to 5. Though you'll rarely need to use it, it's great in boss fights. * Lv. 101: Raise Healing Word to 5. Ok heal but at this lvl you have word of sacrifice 100% better. * Lv. 109: Stimulating Word to 6. 2AP for 5 turns - CD 5 turns :D * Lv. 111: Forbidden Word to 6. * Lv. 117: Healing Word to 6. * Lv. 121: Wand Skill to 6. * Lv. 126: Revitalizing Word to 6. * Lv. 131: Curative Word to 6. * Lv. 148: Word of Sacrifice to 6. * Lv. 161: Draining Word to 6. Other spells * Lightning Strike: It's useful for when you're surrounded and it can hit quite big. Don't put any points into it. * Leek Pie: Is useful at some fights. Miscellanious * Word of Recovery must be used in a last ditch effort. The target will be unhealable and vulnerable for 3 turns. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1-19: Use a Young Adventurer Set with a Gobtubby if you can afford it. * Lv. 20-30: Use a Gobball Set with a Boar Ring. * Lv. 31-37: Swap the Boar Ring for a Xelor's Past. * Lv. 38-40: Get a mix of Prespic Set and Gobball Set. * Lv. 41-60: Use a Prespic Set with Golden Scarabugly Amulet, Golden Scarabugly Ring, Crocoburio's Spirit and Treechnid Root Wand. If you're looking for a pure leveling set get: Wabbit Ears, Desire O'Ball Cloak, 2 Silimelle's Wedding Ring, Koalak Amulet/Amulet of Luck, Adelus and Apprenticeship Boots/Moon Boots or if you want a leveling set with healing ability get the Viootifool Set * Lv. 61-80: Use Jelleadgear, Hooded Cloak, Omerta Ring, Jellibelt, The Stars Custard Tart or Aerdala Amulet, Flee-Flops, Silimelle's Wedding Ring or Conno Ring, Clearing Balgourde or Wily Wand or Dark Treechnid Root Wand. * Lv. 81-97: Use Lullibye, Hooded Cloak, Dark Treechnid Root Wand, Royal Morello Cherry Amublop, Feudala Belt, Feudala Wedding Ring and Feudala Geta. * Lv. 98-112: Use Feudala Set (No Sword) with Unreal Wand or Hairy Wand. * Lv. 112-125: Mothat, Krutch , Dora Bora , Graytess Cape with Feudala Set pieces and swap Hammers to Toy Hammer. * Lv. 125-133: Himune , Gyver Wand , AyKido Medal , Nettlez and Xenature. * Lv. 133-145: Here some eni's go hybrid (agi/int) with Ceremonial Set . * Lv. 145-159: You can try full Soft Oak Set but a combo with other stuff can be awesome too. Some good equips: Paperb' Hat , Gyver Wand , Elya Wood's Talisman , Ceremonial Boots and switch back to Graytess Cape.For ur belt Minotoror Belt is good (40 wis,7 heals , 17 pp). * Lv. 160-190 : Minotot Set gets available . Or go custom with Jester Hat , Royal Bloprown and Little Red Waddling Cape (10 Heals !! ) for the rest Tot set pieces. * Lv. 190-200 : Stringsecticide Set with some Gladiator Bworker Set pieces and Gelano for 10 ap base. * Lv. 200: Here the rich and famous wear Sucker Set pieces like Inky Veil. Pets and Mounts Some useful Pets and Mounts: * Nomoon: +80 Prospecting is always useful for drops. * Baby Crowdzilla: A cheaper, easier alternative to a Nomoon, though it gives less Prospecting. * Fire Bwak: It gives Intelligence need any more be said? * Pink Dragoone: +50/55 Wisdom is a great help. * Orchid Dragoturkey: Same as a Fire Bwak really. * Golden Dragoturkey: Cheaper alternative to a Pink Dragoone. * Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey: Useful mix for higher levels. * Turquoise Dragoturkey: Really usefull for dropping resources. * Plum and Orchid Dragoturkey : +1 range ; + vit and +int. Leveling Guide There is a general leveling guide for all classes here. All levels can train on dopples but be careful they are powerful. * Lv. 1-11: Train in Incarnam. * Lv. 12-30: Kill Snappers in Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Lv. 31-40: Kill Mushds. * Lv. 41-59: Kill Piglets. * Lv. 60-79: Kill Fungi Masters, Dark Miners Dark Smiths and Dark Bakers, Chafers (Avoid Chafer Archers), Blop Dungeon and monsters from Coral Beach. * Lv. 80-99: Same things as before, can also look at Kanigers or maybe monsters on Minotoror Island. Plain Boars also give good XP. * Lv. 100-119: Grassy Plains, Brakmar Rat Dungeon, Blop Dungeon, Rainbow Blop Lair and Amakna Castle Rat Dungeon. * Lv. 120-150: Same as before. Ghosts on Nolifis Island give good XP with the right sized group. Soloing at Coral Beach is good too. * Lv. 150+: Fungus Cavern gives good XP. The Dreggons' Sanctuary is good too, as are Ghosts. Firefoux Dungeon, Minotot Room, Dreggon Dungeon, Soft Oak Dungeon and Zoths are all other good ideas. * Lv. 170+: Your main xp will come from both dungeons and souls. * Lv. 50-200: If you feel daring, the Kolossium will give you level based XP per win and a few kamas to boot. Notes Hammer or Wand Eni? There is a lot of debate over what is the best weapon for Enis. As a general rule of thumb, hammers are preferred for PvP whereas wands are more often used in PvM (The odd range can cause issues especially with agility classes). Toy Hammer or Ougaammer with 1/2 critical hits and a 10 AP base set is often seen as one of the best setups for PvP, though 1/2 critical hit wands can be good too in PvM.